The Rings
by Supfan
Summary: "Maybe before the world went to shit, he would have tried to woo her, ole-fashion like his mama once told him. They didn't have time for that. They lived every day like it could be the last because it very well could be. Carol was his and this was how he intended to show it." Rated for language and a little smut in the final chapter. NOW COMPLETE! Review PLEASE!
1. Hers

**A/N: Well...this little fic is dedicated to **_**Viking Death March**_** … who pointed out that I seem to write fics that lean towards angst and character death. This fic is a happy and positive one...so I hope y'all enjoy! I plan it to be a two-shot so look for an update in the near future:) I thrive on reviews...the more I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter! A big thanks to those who've been reviewing and following my fics recently...it makes me happy:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am no one.**

Daryl stood nervously, his arm outstretched and his palm open and facing Carol's hunched form. A dozen sparkling metallic circles lie in his hand, waiting for Carol's choosing.

"Pick yer favorite," he said obviously shoddy in the romance department. This was his idea of a proposal. He wasn't getting on one knee, wasn't declaring his passion in long-winded statements, and he certainly wouldn't make a bigger deal than need be. Maybe before the world went to shit, he would have tried to woo her, ole-fashion like his mama once told him. They didn't have time for that. They lived every day like it could be the last because it very well could be. Carol was his and this was how he intended to show it.

Carol turned from the perch she'd been trying to organize. Twice a day she cleaned up the area they shared together at night, and never did she feel like it was really clean. Daryl managed to make a mess of the few possessions he'd managed to start collecting since they settled in at the prison. She straightened and rearranged but this man was just plain messy. God help her, but she loved him for it.

As she turned to him, the dim light they had indoors caught the palm full of rings, enlightenment dawned in her blue eyes. Her mouth dropped slightly, but she caught it quickly. She knew Daryl well enough to know that he wouldn't want this to be a big deal. Questioning his actions would only make him impatient and defensive.

She collected herself for a quick moment, refusing to let her features betray her surprise and excitement. A small smile graced her features so she could let him know she was pleased. Tentatively, she lifted her hand to inspect the pile.

"Wasn't sure of yer size," he said about the extreme variety. Carol suppressed the giggle that threatened to rise from her throat. All of the rings looked to be about the same size. Her eyes immediately spotted a silver one in the pile, three glistening princess cut diamond stones arranged in the center. It wasn't gaudy, but it was definitely much more ornate than anything she currently had in her possession. She stared for a second at the piece and before she could choose a hand to put it on, Daryl had caught her left in his. He lifted it himself and slid the ring onto the finger of the hand that implied marriage. Carol was not surprised to see it fit perfectly. This man, who knew everything about her, would of course select the perfect ring.

"Thought you might like tha' one," he said admiring it on her hand. What he didn't tell her was how nice it looked on her hand compared to the undead bitch he'd ripped it off of. Daryl, with Rick's permission, had spent the last few weeks tracking down female walkers with rings adorning their hands. Every time he put a geek down, he'd inspect the ring, clean it vigorously and hide it. It took him three weeks to gather a good sized collection of rings. It had taken him another month to get the courage to offer them up to her.

"I love it Daryl. It's perfect. Thank you," Carol said quietly, coiling her arms around his neck. In a rare moment when his crossbow was not in the way, Daryl responded, wrapping his arms about her waist. He smiled into her shoulder at her reaction, happy she didn't get all loud and squeaky like other broads. He pulled her close and reveled in her warmth.

"Love ya," he said pulling back far enough to look into her eyes. Without a word, she kissed him then, responding with her actions. Daryl felt giddy. This woman had changed his life and zombie apocalypse or no, he was more than grateful she'd come running into his life. She had helped mold him into a man he'd never thought he could become. This ring was his promise. He promised in actions what he could never speak in so many words. He would keep her safe, fed and as happy as they could possibly be in this fucked up world.


	2. His

**A/N: Man...well, I got **_**really**_** into this chapter. I don't know what hit me, but I had so much fun writing it. First off, this chapter was much longer than I anticipated but it became necessary as I continued with my idea. Second, I don't think this will continue, though if you wanna send me ideas on how to move it forward...I'd definitely **_**consider**_** writing a sequel or something, time permitting. I do have one idea; however, it would bring the rating of this fic up to an M...please review or pm and let me know if you would be interested!)**

It had been a month since Carol had started wearing the ring. She never took it off and often caught herself staring at it for minutes at a time. Sure, the diamonds were definitely something to look at...but what the ring represented, well that meant so much more. When stuck in her marriage with Ed, she'd stopped believing she'd ever be in a loving relationship. Then the world went to hell and she found the person who completed her. What were the odds of that? Not many people were nearly as lucky.  
Maggie had spotted the rock on her hand the morning after Daryl had presented it to her, cornering Carol to vocalize her excitement for the pair. "I love it! Daryl has good taste...not gonna lie, I'm kinda surprised. Girl – I wish Glenn would think about asking me soon. I mean I know we all can't get it legalized or anything but I was hoping he'd say somethin'" Maggie said, gossiping like they were in a nail salon. Carol was glad for her reaction. She may have held back her excitement to Daryl when he'd had his proposal of sorts, but to Maggie, with Daryl out on watch, she could react openly. She offered the ring to Maggie to try on and the ring didn't quite fit, a little loose on her dainty finger.

"He had a pile of 'em. Let me choose which I like best, but I think he knew I'd choose this one," Carol explained to her friend. She made a mental note to have Daryl offer the remaining rings to Glenn. She didn't know if any of them would fit Maggie, but maybe it would be the verbal push the boy needed to say something to his girl. "Maggie, I wanna return the favor to him," Carol said, launching into her idea.

The night before, Carol had looped a piece of string around Daryl's finger loosely, as he slept. She managed to figure out the size of his finger before he stirred awake only minutes later. She had no idea how he'd so accurately guessed her size, but figured she wouldn't do as well by eye. He'd managed to surprise her and she would attempt to do her best to surprise him.

"Well, Judith is getting a little big for the few toys she's got. I've been thinking of making a run with Glenn, but you and I could handle it. Less and less walkers out there as the days go by," Maggie offered. She was right. They killed any creature that approached the fence, burning bodies on the daily. They hadn't seen one in nearly two days; a new record. "Near the store...there was a pawn shop. Bet we could find a man's ring there."

Carol was keen on the idea. It seemed like the easiest and safest way for them to retrieve a ring for Daryl...short of ripping rings off of the undead, she hadn't had an idea. She shuddered at the thought of prying wedding bands from the flesh of dead men, much more pleased with Maggie's clean suggestion. Daryl had also secured a crossbow for Carol some time back. This piece was small, fitting Carol's build comfortably. She wasn't up to the task of nabbing targets as small as squirrels, but she had hunt her fair share of large critters and now she had a valuable form of defense against walkers. Because of Daryl, she had undergone a major change. She didn't volunteer for assignment often, but she could defend herself if she was needed on a run and this was a new way for her to spend time alone with Daryl.

The next morning at the daily meeting Rick held, Maggie raised her hand. "I'd like to go on a run to get some things for Judith. There's also the last bit of food and toiletries. I think we can all agree on needing some soap. Things have been really calm and I think it'll be a nice easy trip," she volunteered, eyes flitting to Carol. The group laughed, but Maggie's glance did not go unnoticed to Daryl.

"Alright, who's up for a run?" Rick asked the group, which had steadily grown larger. A few raised their hands, but it was Carol who spoke up.

"I'll go," she said standing to leave little in the way of argument. A few people shuffled uncomfortably. This was unlike Carol. Daryl looked to her, a curious gleam in his eye. "I'll know what to grab. I'm getting pretty good with the bow, I'll be alright."

Rick nodded, looking to Daryl for a moment. "Alright, if you're comfortable with it." Carol felt a sting of annoyance. She wasn't sure whether Rick had directed that comment to Daryl or herself, but she let it roll off of her shoulders. She knew Daryl could be protective but Christ – he needed to loosen up a little. She wanted to surprise him, but she couldn't do that if he didn't back off for a couple hours. The rest of the days assignments were handed out at a leisurely pace before the group disband, Carol stretching her arms before she fetched her bow.

Daryl stood at her side. "Jus' made these. Take 'em, in case you need 'em," Daryl said handing her a hand full of bolts for her piece. "Ya know, I can ask Rick to tag along. Tyrese can cover my watch need be," he offered not meeting her eye.

"No," she responded quickly, ensuring him of her confidence. "We can handle it Daryl. Don't worry."

Daryl looked concerned, but kept his mouth shut. With a soft kiss on the cheek, Carols strode away towards the front gate to meet Maggie at the car. With a wave, the two women were off. Carol adjusted the crossbow on her lap, securing the new bolts to it. Maggie looked like she was brimming with excitement. "This is gonna be fun. I've been wanting to check out that pawn shop for months, but never saw a real need to until now. We'll finish wiping out the store and then move on and grab yer man a ring," the younger woman gushed.

The drive was relatively quick, with no traffic to be concerned with. Carol was glad to be outside the confines of the prison. They approached the large supermarket, parking right outside the front doors. The building had been cleared of dangers by the men months ago, each exit being chained up tight to prevent anything from entering. Glenn had the idea of putting the sign out front. _DO NOT ENTER: OVER-RUN WITH DEAD._ He hoped that would prevent others seeking food or supplies from looting the place and so far it had worked. They'd been running to this place for almost a year, feeding off the vast canned food base and variety of products the store offered. This would be one of their last visits. A year of drinking off the tap and the well was running dry.

Carol prepared a couple lanterns, dividing the list in two so the pair could work more efficiently. They had a car full of things in no time: toys for Judith, the rest of the canned foods available, cleaning products, a few books and some batteries, plus the last bottles of body wash. Car loaded, they drove the short distance to the pawn shop.

Her first thought on approaching was that it had obviously been looted in the early months of the infestation. The windows were barred, but the door was busted off its hinges, ripped away and hanging by a nail. Maggie finished the job, moving it and leaning it against the building so that they could see inside properly. They moved slowly, taking in their surroundings as they did. All electronics were missing, stolen by idiots who couldn't prioritize their looting during the early days. Glass cases were broken into, modest jewelry left behind while empty spots showed the more expensive items missing. The silence was unnerving. After they cleared the room, Maggie holstered her gun. "Let's do this quick. Too creepy in here. You look for a ring, I'm gonna see what I can grab," the woman said. With that, she disappeared behind an isle stacked with used tires.

Carol advanced immediately to a display case that lay cracked open, exposing a spattering of men's rings and watches. There was enough variety, Carol figured one of them would work out. She smiled, pulling out the string that measured Daryl's finger and comparing it to the rings left. Immediately, she saw the one that she knew would suit him. A black metallic band sit tidy in a box. It screamed Daryl's name. Carol ripped it out and compared it to the string..._perfect._ "Yes!" Unable to believe her luck, she turned about to get Maggie's attention.

"Find somethin?" Maggie called from behind the stacks.

That's when she heard the groans and familiar dragging shuffle of the dead. Before she could hide, they spotted her from outside of the store and approached. She aimed her crossbow swiftly, exhaling and pulling the trigger as Daryl taught her. She nailed the female walker on the left in the forehead. Immediately, she stepped behind the counter to put distance between the monster and herself, giving her a minute to pullback her string. Before she could reload the bolt; however, another groan sounded from behind her. The employee storeroom that lie behind the counter had a swinging door. Out came yet another walker, who looked to be the storekeeper. A gaping shotgun wound on his chest appeared to be his cause of death. She whipped out the knife that had been concealed in her belt. "Maggie!" She shouted realizing she was being cornered. Before she could finish calling her name, her friend came out from the isle, dropping a few propane tanks and a gasoline powered stove from her arms. Carol turned and faced the large zombie approaching her rear, knowing Maggie would have her back on the other one.

Just as she knew she would, the woman pulled out her hatchet and screamed "Got it!" as Carol gave a swift kick backing up the one that had approached from behind. Then she plunged her knife into it's eye socket, it falling to the ground with a thud. Maggie quickly peered out the window, at where the two had come from. "Hope you found what you were looking for. Time to go Carol," she said quietly, frowning. Carol went to where Maggie stood and looked out the window. A herd was advancing swiftly towards them.

Carol wasted no time. She immediately snatched up the ring that had fallen back in the case during the shuffle of the fight and pocketed it, before helping Maggie grab the supplies she'd dropped as well as the arrow lodged in the head of the walker. Then they headed to the car. When the herd caught their site, they began to follow but Carol and Maggie were too fast, speeding off in a different direction to lead the herd East before doubling back and heading toward the prison. The girls laughed and shrieked with the excitement of their great haul, windows down and warm breeze tickling their skin.

"Well, that was a close one. You were phenomenal Carol! Seriously badass! Daryl woulda been proud!" Maggie called, rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"Just our luck on that herd passing by, don't ya think?" Carol said, but she was smiling. Except for Daryl giving her the ring, this was the best she'd felt in months. Confidence and strength was brewing in her body.

"Well?" Maggie asked eyeballing Carol, who had jumped in the driver's seat. "Let's see it!" Carol maneuvered the ring out of her pocket and placed it in Maggie's hand. "Very Daryl-ish," she concluded happily.

After the thirty minute drive home, they approached the fence to find a very relieved-looking Daryl. He was standing atop the bus, keys in hand as they moved closer. He hopped down, opening the front gate so they could drive in. He pointed to the blood on Carol's arms as soon as she stepped out of the vehicle. "Run inta some trouble?"

Still in a great mood, Carol sauntered to Daryl and kissed him on the cheek, just as she had before she'd left. "Just a few walkers. Wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Daryl stared her down and she felt the truth bubbling up out of her mouth. She couldn't lie to him. "But, there _is_ a herd about 25 miles out. We led them East, but I wouldn't be surprised if they made their way here."

Daryl's jaw tightened as he glared at the woman he loved. Maggie piped in, "Daryl you shoulda seen her out there. She's gotten good with that bow of hers." He merely glanced at the women and offered no more words for the pair. The three of them began to unload the car in silence. Daryl's icy demeanor continued on into dinner. He even sat away from the group, perched upon the bus alone to eat in silence, taking an extra shift on watch. Carol refused to let his negative mood ruin the night. The pair of women told the story of their run into town to the group, earning each of them congratulations on their successful trip.

Carol often was thanked for her housework. She cleaned the dishes and made everyone breakfast. She scrubbed the laundry and helped trim hair, but this time...she'd come with food. She had brought supplies and warning of walkers in the area. This thank you meant so much more. She had Daryl to thank on two accounts. First, he'd given her the skills to survive and defend herself. Then, he'd given her a reason to get out and use those skills. When he pulled the arrow out of his ass, maybe she'd be able to show him her gratitude. She waited for him to lighten up. In the mean time, she spent time with the rest of the group and offering new toys to baby Jude, who took a liking to her new Barbie doll.

As everyone prepared for lights out, Daryl tossed his things around idly. In his carelessness, Daryl slammed his hand against the concrete of the wall. Carol finally felt the need to speak up. "What is your problem?" she asked, holding her hand out to inspect the damage of his. He ignored her actions, laying the blanket across the thin mattresses they shared. Carol was glad to see that in the hustle and bustle of getting ready for evening, no one payed them any mind. "Daryl," she said more forcefully placing a hand on his arm.

He froze. Carol pulled her arm away. "You coulda bin killed. Coulda bin bit," he explained. "I know I ain't the easiest ta get along with. I get ya need some time away, but I shoulda bin there protectin' you."

"That's what you think this is about?" Carol asked. "Daryl, you are a complicated man, but I've learned to deal with that. I don't need 'time away'."

"Then why was you so eager to git away today?" he asked like he was in disbelief.

Carol sighed, placing her hand in her pocket. She should have known he'd ruin the surprise. Every single time she tried to make a nice motion towards him, in secrecy, he ruined it. "This isn't how I wanted to give ya this," she explained, holding her hand out for him to inspect. The ring lie in the palm of her hand. Daryl looked from her face to the ring and back again. For a terrifying moment, Carol was worried he wouldn't be interested in wearing it, but his face slowly broke out into a small grin. He took it from her, stepping closer as he slipped it onto the ring finger of his left hand. He stood close to her, bringing her hand up next to his. They stood together admiring each ring, suited perfectly to their scarred and calloused hands. He gripped her softly, tipping her head back and kissing her passionately, in full-view of the rest of the group.

She wrapped her arms around him, to keep from slipping from his grasp. She responded to the kiss with a fervor. Daryl had just slipped his tongue into Carol's mouth when someone cleared their throat, only a few feet away. Maggie stood, arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her face. Daryl brought her back up from their dip, separating from their heated embrace. "I think we should talk about you two getting your own space."


	3. Theirs

**A/N: Alright, well this took me a long time to get out. I haven't written smut in a while, so please be gentle with any criticism... I was having some writer's block and of course life gets in the way. My ego is hungry for reviews, so please feed the starving beast. Not much to say, so please enjoy...**

**I'm also looking for Caryl prompts. If you have one, send it to me and I'll see what I can come up with. If I use your prompt, I'll dedicate the fic to you :) **

Daryl and Carol strolled through the gate at a trot, crossbows in tow. Their clothes were slightly disheveled, but they were unscathed. Night was steadfastly approaching as they entered the compound. Their state of dress did not go unnoticed. "Missin' a couple buttons there Daryl," Maggie teased, prodding him with her elbow. No one missed the blush that crept on his face, but no more was said on the topic after a glare from Carol, who immediately righted her upturned collar. Daryl smirked brushing against her lightly as they trekked through the field of the compound.

They carried only a few squirrels, the meager spoils of their impromptu "hunting" trip. That's what they were called, but everyone knew different. The stream that traveled through the fence of their compound had a river source not far away. A short distance from the safe confines of their space, Daryl had discovered a hunting cabin along the river. It was small, but after a little cleaning and fixing up, it made an adequate space for their..._private_ time. The couple made excuses whenever possible, taking advantage of the tranquility that had set in over the countryside during the winter.

Fire stoked, they could carry out their trysts. Away from the gossiping hens of their group, Daryl could let his hands roam where he only allowed his eyes to wander in company. Today, they had barely made it through the door of the tiny room before clothes began to come off. With only the body heat they generated for warmth, Carol had let Daryl have his way with her. His lips left a trail of fire along his path, sweeping down her neck and stopping at her chest to lavish a healthy amount of attention. Everything he couldn't put into words, he showed in the way they came together. Carol lived for these moments of passion. She lived for the way his fingertips traced the curves of her body. Always so thoughtful and pensive, it was no different as they made love. He paid attention to every dip of her skin, every freckle on her body. Like he was mapping her form, he concentrated on it all.

They didn't delude themselves into thinking no one knew where they were going. It was the type of thing you didn't talk about. For example, it was like how Guard Tower A was reserved for Glen and Maggie's..._private_ time. So when jokes were tossed around, the couple snickered along with the group but Carol didn't like to make her husband uncomfortable. Their relationship was nothing new amongst the group, but public displays of affection were still rare for the man. Daryl let his hand grasp Carols, giving a squeeze as if to say _It's whatever. _These people were family and that meant dealing with the good...and the annoying.

"We were wondering how long it'd take ya'll to get back. We've got somethin' to show ya," Maggie said grabbing Carol's hand and tugging her forward. The woman hesitantly allowed the crossbow to be removed from her hands. She heard Daryl's arguments as his was taken from him as well. As they were scooted along by the crowd, Carol felt a pair of hands lock over her eyes.

"Oh come on – " Daryl protested, obviously responding to the same thing.

They were shuffled around and through the building, eventually coming to rest...somewhere. Carol wasn't sure where exactly they were located, but their voices echoed through a hallway, then stopped as they entered a room. "What's this about?" she asked.

"The group agreed...we'd all feel much safer...if you two took a few less 'hunting trips'," Rick said, the smile evident in his voice.. "Maggie and Glen fixed this up for you two."

The hands were pulled from Carol's eyes. This room lie in the adjoining cell block, a break room for the correctional officers who had worked here in another lifetime. The couch had been dusted off and cleaned, cots that had been used for sleeping strapped together to make a large bed. A window let in a healthy amount of light from outside, illuminating their clean and private space. Carol was thrilled.

"I don't even know what to say," Carol said, flabbergasted. "Thank you...I- thank you."

"This is awesome," Daryl said coming up from behind Carol and placing a hand on her waist. Carol already knew what was on his mind. The way his fingers drifted lazily over her midsection made her squirm. He was already teasing her. The walls were decorated with large nature posters, looking cozy. Daryl recognized them from a run a few weeks before. Glen had kept quiet about why he was grabbing décor, but now it all made sense. "Thank ya."

Maggie gave a pat on the back to the couple before retreating from the room, dragging Glen and Beth with her, motioning for the others to follow. As she left the room, she dropped a key on the table and closed the door behind her. Daryl strolled to the door and locked it, looking up at Carol with a mischievous smile. "Alone. Totally and utterly. Safe and alone," Carol said as if reading his thoughts. Daryl captured Carol in his arms, spinning her around to face him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Even though they had quenched their thirst for each other only an hour ago, Carol felt her thirst returning with a renewed vigor.

Daryl lifted her shirt, letting his hand slide across the sensitive skin of her lower back. "So," he said planting a soft kiss on her waiting lips. "Now we've got this nice, private room to ourselves..." Another kiss, this one softer, his lips lingering over hers for a moment longer. "Wanna play cards?"

Carol laughed, swatting him playfully and letting him know exactly what she thought of that question. She pressed her mouth forcefully against his. She'd had him only hours before, but she fully intended on having him again, right now, in _their_ room. This was it. This was their space in their concrete, fortified home. As their limbs began to tangle, both battled for the dominance they knew Daryl would eventually win. On cue, he swept Carol into his arms, eliciting a squeal from the woman. He carried her to the bed they would share, draping his body across hers immediately as he lay her down. Already Carol's flushed skin was reawakening, burning with a need she couldn't even describe. His palm ghosted across the skin of her abdomen, their kisses very suddenly not enough for either of them. She gasped into his mouth, not wanting to break a moment of their contact.

Daryl was using his arm to pull Carol against him, desperate for contact. They pawed desperately at one another's clothing, nothing managing to become removed the whole way. She was quickly becoming lost in her passion, only managing to unbutton part of his shirt and removing his belt. That was all she needed, she dove her hand into his pants, gripping his manhood. Daryl let out a low hiss, hips jerking on reflex. "I can't wait Daryl. Please," Carol begged, her voice low and glazed with lust. Daryl struggled to concentrate as Carol never removed her hand. He pulled her off of him with a growl, pressing her back against the mattress and removing her pants and underwear in one swift motion, for the second time today. They would have time for gentle later, right now as about pure need.

Without waiting to remove his pants all the way, he removed himself from confines of his jeans and sank himself within his wife's slick heat. Both of them paused for just a moment, reveling in the bliss that their love-making brought them. Before the world had gone to shit, neither had ever felt anything as strong as this. The heat of their bodies combined was a delicious torment to Carol and she writhed underneath him, silently begging him to move within her. He moved slowly at first, loving how her body twitched and shook uncontrollably. Delighted whimpers began escaping her throat, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head at the pleasure of it all. Their bodies moved together, their movements becoming more frantic.

Carol hooked a leg around Daryl as he wrapped an arm around her for leverage, his thrusts picking up speed. He gave a low, throaty grunt that nearly sent Carol over the edge. The sound of his voice was intoxicating. She'd told him this on more than one occasion. He used this knowledge to his advantage, whispering her name in her ear as the applied pressure on the sensitive little nub between her legs. That was enough to send Carol spiraling with a loud moan, her peak almost too much to handle. Daryl reached his climax soon after, gripping his wife in ecstasy.

He fell to the side of her, pulling her back against his chest and draping at arm tightly around her. "I think this is just what we needed," he said into her neck, kissing her softly on the sensitive curve. "Now I can have you when I want."

Carol made a noise of assent and quickly began to drift, sated with her pleasure. Soon enough, Daryl heard the deep breaths of her sleep. "I love ya." With a final kiss to the back of her head, he pulled the blanket around them, repositioning himself behind her to join her in sleep.


End file.
